


A Morning on Thessia

by Seagoatink



Series: Calm of the Storm [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: Liara giggled and nestled her head on the other woman’s shoulder. After a moment, she sighed. “You will always be my home.”





	

The commander was still in recovery, but did her best to help relief efforts with her bondmate. The two spent most of their time on Thessia. Colby felt asari were much more respectful of each other than people on earth. From time to time, her people would claim she abandoned them, despite the massive sums of credits and resources she would send their way for rebuilding.

They shared an condo near the food district where people settled the most. It was comfortable, tranquil even. Liara had her computer network set up, taking up as much space as they had, aside from the bed and kitchen. They had even bought an extra condo next door and knocked down the wall to provide room for the super computer.

In the bedroom, Colby had set up plants to help liven the area. She would hobble around with the help of her cane, holding a watering can in her other hand and water the plants from all over the galaxy. She watered the ferns and flowers meticulously. Water couldn’t leave the plant holders or part of the computer might fry. Liara would pretend not to mind, but the commander knew the loss would still be upsetting.

Colby set her empty can down on one of the many end tables that littered the room, often times providing support when her leg gave out beneath her. Out of the window she watched as the sky turned color in the early morning. “When I return to active duty, will you be out there too?” She asked softly, the pink hue in the sky still captivating her.

Her bondmate and unofficial wife entered the room quietly. She wore a white, asari style gown that covered her from neck to toe. “Yes, it’s best to have a mobile base, especially with my intrigue,” Liara replied. Her footsteps were almost inaudible as she walked behind Colby and followed her vision out the window. “Thessia will always be home though,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms safely around the commander’s waist. 

“What about me?” Colby muttered.

Liara giggled and nestled her head on the other woman’s shoulder. After a moment, she sighed. “You will always be my home.”

The two silently watched the sunrise together as the sound of opening and closing doors filled their floor. It seemed that everyone else had work away from home, while Liara and Colby wordlessly occupied each other’s time. 

“Do you think we’ll have children?” The commander asked.

It was possible she was dancing around the idea of kids. Her voice was meek, though her posture had not changed at all. Her face too, stayed still as stone. The thought was idyllic almost. Commander Shepard, savior of the galaxy and her bondmate Doctor T’Soni, the shadow broker, adopting a few children and teaching them how to be the most riveting go-getters in the universe. Perhaps, the idea was even alluring.

“There are many orphans, because of the war. Surely any of them would love to be a part of our family,” Liara finally responded as the sky took on a lavender color with a tint of blue beginning to show through. “Perhaps some older, less rowdy children,” she added, gently coaxing the commander away from biological children for the time being. After all, Liara was fairly young for an asari at 110, almost 111.

“Asari?”

“I didn’t realize how serious you were about this, dear,” Liara curtly responded.

Finally, her green eyes left the sky and the window and longingly watched Liara, who was still resting on her shoulder. “Humans my age often have teenage children already. My great-great-great grandparents finally perished in the war, not that they would have lasted much longer anyway,” her voice was quiet, but even. Their deaths had been long anticipated.

Shepards seemed to embody longevity. As military people, as far back as Liara knew of the family at least, that longevity meant most of them lived on as icons and legends. Those legends were constantly in the news, suddenly relevant time and time again following events they had long ago foreseen.

“Perhaps a few asari girls and a human child or two.”

The reply was unexpected, albeit quick witted for a question on the spot. “Are asari often raised with other siblings?” Colby wondered just as suddenly as the thought bubbled into her mind.

Liara winked at her. “It’s more common than you would think.” She circled behind and around her lover before finally stopping in front of her to kiss her lips. “We’re less monogamous and more polyamorous. Not that being sociable as a species hasn’t also helped when raising our daughters hand in hand,” she explained. Then she planted another kiss on Colby’s lips.

“I didn’t think you’d be alright with so many children,” admitted the slightly dazed commander. Colby’s arms wrapped around Liara’s waist, her fingers traced up her blue back and rubbed her shoulder blades in circles. “I guess we have gone up against the reapers together.” She sighed heavily, doing her best to keep her breath even, even though sometimes it was difficult to remember to breath in the first place.

“Raising a few children will be nothing compared to what we have already faced,” Liara said as she stared into her bondmate dull, green eyes. 

The room fell silent once more. The sun shone in, feeding the plants light and brightening the room all at once.

A grin graced Colby’s face. “You haven’t dealt with many human children. It’s quite a feat.”


End file.
